Luna de miel doble
by MissRosalie
Summary: El vampiro sabía lo ansiosa que su ángel se ponía luego de presenciar una boda, y cuanto anhelaba una propia, pero más allá de eso, Emmett tenía muy claro lo excitada que Rosalie Hale estaba luego de que los novios partían. LEMON. ONE-SHOT.


_**Dedicado a Candela.**_

Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Masen, habían contraído matrimonio en el hogar de los Cullen, invitando vampiros amigos, humanos y uno que otro lobo. La fiesta había terminado con gran éxito, despachando a cada invitado con un pequeño recuerdo que Alice había mandado a hacer: curiosamente una manzana roja tamaño miniatura, con las iniciales "E" y "B" en dorado.

Los Denali se quedarían ahí hasta el día siguiente, y la casa estaría repleta de vampiros perfectamente capaces de escuchar el más mínimo ruido, pero, ¿eso iba a detener a Rosalie de satisfacer su deseo?

Por supuesto que no.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, supieron de las intenciones de la pareja en cuanto les vieron muy cómplices en la pista de baile, hallándose solos y permisivos a la seducción mutua. Las manos del vampiro iban y venían por sobre el vestido de Rosalie, acariciando su espalda y queriendo rasgar la tela que lo separaban de la gloria. ¡Cuánto deseaba a esa mujer! Y tenía muy claro que ésta era su noche, luego de haber tenido una pequeña sequía sexual por motivos del matrimonio de su hermano, gracias a la controladora duende Cullen, quien no dejó detalle al azar. ¿Cómo era posible organizar una gran boda en casa, a sólo un mes? Sólo Alice Cullen era capaz de lograr aquel milagro, pero no sin la ayuda de sus secuaces: Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Ya va siendo un mes. –Emmett soltó un gruñido en el oído de su mujer, y ella se estremeció en sus brazos, enterrando las uñas en sus bíceps.

-Hemos tenido peores. –La vampiresa susurró en la mandíbula de su acompañante.

-Pero ese vestido… -Él contuvo el deseo de hacerla suya ahí mismo y se limitó a mirar 'disimuladamente' por el escote divino que estaba perfecto a su altura.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. –Musitó.

La pareja continuaba bailando, muy apretados, haciéndose uno, juntando la carne con las telas entremedio, recorriendo la piel descubierta con las manos, maquinando su próximo y fortuito encuentro sexual. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Los Denali estaban en casa… ¡Todos estaban allí! Y no prometían hacer nada silencioso.

-Ha sido difícil, no lo niego. Hacía tiempo que no nos rodeábamos de tanta gente. –Tanya, con un atuendo totalmente distinto al flamante vestido que traía, lideraba a los Denali, quienes también se habían cambiado de ropas. Botas, pantalones, camisas… Todos listos para una bienvenida cacería. –Creo que todos necesitamos cazar algo. Además, nos encanta Forks.

-Es mejor que vayan. Les encantarán los venados del sector, pero, recuerden la línea del tratado por favor. –Carlisle los guiaba por donde no debían ir para evitar enfrentamientos mortales.

-Tranquilo amigo, sólo iremos hasta el norte. –Eleazar le dio una palmada amistosa al doctor y uno a uno los vampiros comenzaron a correr, deslizándose en la oscuridad del bosque, rozando apenas los pies con el suelo musgoso, hasta que el sonido de sus carreras se disipó.

Los amantes se miraron con victoria, pero no contaban con que Alice, silenciosamente, organizaba despachar a todos de casa, devolviéndoles de una forma el favor a sus hermanos por la constante ayuda en la boda de Edward y Bella; fue por eso que luego, Esme y Carlisle, se cambiaron de ropa también, volviendo a la entrada con herramientas en mano.

-Esa cabaña no se construirá sola. Debo continuar, y mi Carlisle se ha ofrecido. –Esme miraba con ternura a su amado, y él le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

Los cuatro vampiros, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, se despedían en la entrada de la casa, bajo los ojos curiosos de Rosalie y Emmett, quienes no podían con la felicidad al ver sus planes tomar forma.

-¡Adiós chicos! –Esme se despidió de la pareja a lo lejos, tomando rumbo hacia la cabaña que estaban construyendo hace una semana, en donde vivirían Edward y Bella luego del matrimonio.

Emmett miró a su ángel algo confundido y entonces a ambos les llegó la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vieron nuevamente hacia sus hermanos, quienes, aún con sus ropas de baile, se despedían con un guiño, y tomados de la mano tomaron rumbo en dirección contraria a la cabaña.

Y así, se vieron solos, rodeados del silencio abrasador y cómplice que los albergaría en una merecida noche de deseo, luego de estar un mes completo sin tocarse el uno al otro. Sus bocas se buscaban, sus ojos se devoraban la piel del otro, sus manos querían tocarse mutuamente sin descanso… El vampiro no resistió un segundo más, y cuan macho que reclama su premio, alzó a la rubia deidad por sobre su hombro, y sin derecho a reclamo se la llevó, aunque Rosalie no se opuso para nada en su acto. En cosa de segundos, ambos estaban en la puerta de su habitación, y con la delicadeza que antes le faltó, ahora colocó a su amada en el piso, y abrió la puerta con una innecesaria lentitud. Emmett entró primero, soltando la corbata y los botones mientras caminaba.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta negra, lanzándola a una silla que Rosalie tenía para sentarse y maquillarse. Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, y se volteó a ver el panorama.

Su ángel, tal como él, comenzaba a despojarse de lo que sobraba, comenzando por el cabello. El elaborado peinado ahora era sólo cabello suelto, cayendo sobre la espalda escotada de la vampiresa, en unas ondas doradas y tentadoras.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer, cielo? –Emmett dispuso de toda su virilidad, instalándose en la cama matrimonial a sus anchas, esperándola con una amplia y coqueta sonrisa.

-Viéndote así, se me ocurren muchas cosas, McCarty, pero sólo una me resulta tremendamente tentadora. –El brillo en los ojos de la rubia se acentuó, emanando el fuego del deseo que sentía por aquel hombre desde hace décadas, y que no cesaba por más que los años y la experiencia los rodearan.

Rosalie se acercó al borde de la cama, levantando un poco su vestido para poder subirse en ella, así quedando frente a su hombre. Él se arrodilló en la cama, con aquella sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y sus manos fueron directo a las caderas de la rubia, pero ella no respondió al acto; sus ojos estaban sobre la corbata blanca que llevaba media suelta.

-Esto me será útil. –De un tirón, la vampiresa tomó la corbata de Emmett y se acercó a él, tanto, como para poder mover los brazos del chico hacia su espalda, y atarlo de muñecas. Él rodó los ojos, sabiendo que una simple tela no lo podría controlar en caso de querer tocar a su mujer. –No seas aguafiestas McCarty. –Rosalie alzó una ceja y acto seguido lo lanzó de espaldas, disponiendo de él a su antojo.

¿Por dónde empezar? Se preguntaba Rosalie. Podía jugar con él un momento, torturarlo en su excitación, ralentizar el proceso… Tantas ideas, pero era mejor actuar, y no pensar.

Ella se bajó de la cama, siendo observada por un curioso Emmett. Se despojó de sus tacones y soltó su vestido sin llegar a sacarlo; miró a su alrededor, buscando algo, y lo encontró: sobre el pecho de Emmett.

Le soltó las amarras un momento sólo para poder sacarle la camisa blanca, y así volvió a atarlo, dejándolo en la misma posición, pero con cada músculo de su torso desnudo expuesto, blanco como el mármol, deseable como un manjar de dioses, rasguñable, tocable. Ella se controló. Sí que lo hizo.

Emmett gruñó cuando su mujer le dio la espalda, y el vestido se deslizaba por su nívea espalda desnuda, cayendo delicadamente al suelo. Ella no se expuso más y se colocó la camisa blanca de su hombre encima, sin abrochar los botones; simplemente semi abierta. Eso volvió loco al vampiro, pero sólo su miembro crecía, y su cuerpo se mantuvo intacto, como ella lo pidió.

Con apenas una delgada braga lila, y la camisa sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie, ella se encaramó sobre la cama, y posteriormente sobre Emmett, quien no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo. Quería zafarse, quería acariciar ese cuerpo por milésima vez, quería hacerla sentir mujer y estremecerse en sus brazos cuando la penetraba una y otra vez, y aun así se resistió. Rose le sacó los zapatos, las medias, y desabrochó el pantalón de tela negra, exponiendo a la vista sus apretados boxers. Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

Aprovechó para sentarse sobre su miembro, rozando por sobre la tela su prominente erección, que se acentuaba con premura, buscando entrar en la vampiresa. Ella, por jugar, movió ligeramente las caderas, provocando un gruñido de Emmett por la fricción, la desesperación. ¡La quería! Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante para poder besar el torso de su hombre, y dejó entrever sus perfectos senos, y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la vista del vampiro. Ella al ver esa reacción, deslizó sus pezones por el abdomen de Emmett, bajando hasta llegar su boca al ombligo. Se levantó.

Jugueteó con el borde del pantalón, bajando el cierre por completo. El bulto era evidente y total, preparado para la acción, y Rosalie no aguantó más, y le deslizó la tela por las fuertes piernas del vampiro, lanzando el pantalón a la pared. Emmett se había zafado de las amarras hacía unos segundos, y podía ir por ella cuando quisiera, pero se dejó seducir. Su pene se veía aprisionado en la tela del bóxer, aclamando salir, y Rose le dio en el gusto finalmente, y no muy delicadamente. Rasgó con facilidad el género, quedando libre la erección de su hombre, y ella se sintió deseada, al saber que fue su sensualidad la que provocó tal efecto.

Tomó el miembro con su fina mano, que comenzaba a juguetear hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y Emmett se estremecía bajo ella, hasta que Rosalie llevó su apetecible y carnosa boca, al pene de su vampiro, estallando el frenesí de éste, y sus manos liberadas por fin fueron hasta el cubre camas, tomando cuanta tela podía, para entonces poder gruñir ante cada chupada de su amada.

-¡Rose! –Él gimió su nombre, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener en su cama a tal hermosa mujer.

Ella soltó su pene y lo miró con fervor, aún inclinada junto a la erección, y eso a él lo provocó. No resistió más y se movió de su lugar, tomando a Rosalie por las caderas y lanzándola a la cama en donde él estaba antes. Ella cayó de boca e instintivamente arqueó la espalda, pero Emmett la quería completa, entregada. Las grandes manos del vampiro tomaron el control ahora, y levantaron el cuerpo de la rubia, por las caderas, dejándola en la clásica posición del estilo perrito. Levantó un poco la camisa blanca y bajó hasta medio muslo el pequeño calzón de ella; tenía a Rosalie en todo su esplendor, y agarró su pene con la mano, colocándolo en la entrada de su mujer, y con una estocada fuerte la penetró hasta el fondo, y los gemidos surgieron placenteros de la boca de ella, quien se aferró a las almohadas que podía, mientras su vampiro la tomaba fuerte de las caderas para penetrarla una y otra y otra vez, con fuerza, con decisión, con garbo. Su hombría la llenaba, la hacía gritar, llegar a puntos de placer inimaginables.

Una nalgada sonora fue lo siguiente en el acto. Emmett ensartó su mano en la nalga derecha de Rosalie, y continuó moviendo el cuerpo de su mujer adelante y atrás, friccionando sus cuerpos en un éxtasis que no acababa.

Las bragas de su Rose cada vez bajaban más por el movimiento, llegando a las rodillas, y su camisa, que se veía tan perfecta sobre la espalda de ella, jugaba un papel de sensualidad que lo volvía loco. Así, ralentizó un poco el movimiento, para poder salirse de ella, y Rosalie, muy juguetona, aprovechó la instancia para saltar de la cama al suelo y alejarse de él, con esa camisa que se abría y cerraba con los movimientos, dejando ver su desnudez. El calzón había caído en alguna parte…

-¿Dónde vas, traviesa? –Emmett se movió en la cama, desnudo, sin nada más que su erección. –Aún no acabamos.

-Tendrás que atraparme primero. –Rosalie le desafió.

Por supuesto ella se dejó atrapar al instante en que el vampiro se levantó de la cama, y la tomó ahí mismo, en la pared más cercana, dándola vuelta e inclinándola para su beneficio. Volvió a penetrarla pero ahora con lentitud, mientras ambos se aferraban a la pared que comenzaba a sacar algo de polvo bajo las poderosas manos de los vampiros.

Rosalie apoyó su mejilla en la muralla, y Emmett tomaba sus senos de una manera tan celestial que ella misma colocó una mano sobre las de él y se tocaba a sí misma. Ambos ardían de placer, en el lento movimiento del vaivén…

Pero ambos llegarían pronto. Era mucho el deseo, el tiempo sin tocarse, que no resistían sus cuerpos del placer, y el orgasmo les llamaba… Los dos lo sabían, pues se conocían en cada aspecto a la perfección.

Él quería verla, aquella cara de placer al llegar al orgasmo, saber que era él quien provocaba sus gemidos, y como las paredes se le cerraban de placer. Tenía que verlo, como siempre.

Soltó a su mujer y la volteó, sin decirle nada, sólo viendo a aquellos ojos dorados, llenos de fuego, derritiéndose el contenido en su mirar, pidiéndole lo obvio. Emmett se inclinó un poco y tomó los muslos de su ángel, alzándola sobre su cuerpo. Ella rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas, y las manos del vampiro se posicionaron en la parte baja de su espalda; la sacó de la pared rasguñada por la pareja, y la depositó en la cama, sin dejar de estar sobre ella, y Rosalie alzó su cadera para ser embestida por Emmett una última vez. Entró en ella y se miraron, durante cada estocada, acariciándose, tocándose el rostro del otro mientras el fuego comenzaba a quemarles la pelvis, y ella finalmente abrió su boca, jadeando entrecortadamente, hasta que el gemido se convirtió en un largo y tembloroso quejido, seguido por el gruñido de su hombre quien sentía como su pene era apretado por las paredes del ángel, y entonces no resistió más el deseo de irse, acabando dentro de ella, cayendo abatido sobre el cuerpo de su Rosalie, ambos sintiéndose vulnerables antes el acto más demostrativo de amor que podían dar…

Él, escondido en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Rose, besó su piel antes de salirse completamente de ella, y se tiró sobre la cama mirando al techo. Se tomaron las manos por inercia.

-Y pensar que nuestro hermano por fin hará el amor. –Rosalie lanzó entre burla y orgullo.

-Apostaría que va a estar como nosotros cuando iniciamos. –Emmett se encogió de hombros. –Aunque nunca nos superará. –Él se recostó sobre el costado para poder mirar a su ángel, con la camisa aún puesta. –Y si es así, feliz me pasaría una década más haciéndote el amor todos los días, Rosalie Hale.

-¿Y qué estás esperando para la segunda ronda? –Ella le miró desafiante.

-¡Pero ángel! No soy una máquina… -Él se miró una nueva erección en camino, y se sintió duro al instante, sabiendo que su mujer quería más. –Vale, si lo soy, pero no te acostumbres…

-Cállate y hazme el amor, McCarty.


End file.
